Cadrega City
'''Cadrega City '''is a extremely difficult 2.1 demon by Pennutoh that was verified by Sunix. It is known for having extreme difficulty with straight fly and wave sections that require many difficult timings. It is a seemingly harder remake of Kurumi City and it is currently sitting at #8 on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist. Gameplay The level starts with two extended triple jumps and a LDM key with a joke text written under it saying "Scarier than the spikes, honestly". After this comes two more jumps into a ball portal and a small segment with a single orb and a few gravity portals. Then comes a ship with the first coin available through a slightly harder route. More gravity portals show up, and then a stream of size portals taking the player forward. The player goes back to cube form for a more lengthy timing section with orbs, size portals and gravity portals all present. It ends with yet another stream of portals, this time gravity into a wave fairly reminiscent of that in Death Moon. Various portals play a big factor here as well, and it goes dual at the end too. The dual switches to cube and keeps going with confusing gameplay as one of them transform into a ship just before a cube with three timing jumps takes the player onward and the song hits its first drop. The drop part begins with a fast straight flying section with two gravity portals and a size portal stream after that. It goes to a ball with hard timings to get through in order to reach the next stream of size portals transitioning into the upcoming UFO. The UFO's gameplay focuses mostly on difficult timings with gravity portals, and the ship afterwards holds a lot of size and gravity portals in the way for the player to adapt to, all while avoiding small chunks of spikes all over the place. After this is a small dual cube maze which rapidly goes big as the top cube turns into a UFO requiring good synergy between the two sides. Coming up next is a mini swing copter with very tight spaces and three blue orbs at the end placed to take the player to the long cube section up next. This mini cube contains tons of different types of orbs to time well, and later, a few gravity portals show up before a quick auto, a bit more timing gameplay, and then a long auto section in order to prepare for the slow ball section up next. The song slows down and it starts with a purple jump pad and a yellow orb taking the ball to the timing gameplay up ahead. A short mini cube auto and two mini UFO jump are used as a short intermission to the ball which continiues after that; now in mini form. The second coin of the level is located here via a secret blue orb to hit almost perfectly to get through two sawblades. After that comes two more taps, and a UFO spam to get to the cube up next. This segment holds a lot of gameplay changes, starting with a two jump cube, then a ball with a single blue orb, a very short straight fly, then a nother UFO spam, and back to cube for three green orbs. UFO comes next, an then a standard longer ball timing "corridor" with a size portal in the middle. After this is a double speed dual cube with gameplay well timed to the music. In the middle, it goes to a ball for a second, and then back to cube. Is keeps going like before, and one of the cubes eventually turns into a ball, and then dual wave for a single tap. The song starts to build up with a long straight flying part, a narrow wave, and back to straight flying again, now mini, just before the second drop hits with text saying "This is a time machine", "Whoosh" and art resembling a tardis visible. The mini ship turns into a wave at triple speed with incredibly tight gameplay and gravity/size portals scattered throughout as well. It then goes into a flying section with gravity portals placed to the beat of the song. Two pink orbs as a cube also sync to the song and takes the cube to the following UFO segment. Here, the third coin is contained and can be collected by avoiding two blue orbs and taking a lower but tighter path to a short straight fly. A cube part is next which is filled with jumps and orbs as well as a gameplay shift to a robot and back in the middle. A UFO with two pink orbs comes next and shows a chair art lighting up to the song. After that comes a dual cube which both quickly after transformation change to a ship (top) and a UFO (bottom) respectivly before they become a robot and ship duo. They then both go back to dual cube for a moment, and then switch up the gameplay to B/c, u/sh and dual ball very closely packed together. More tricky dual gameplay comes after that with a dual ball and wave which then turn into a normal wave and mini wave for a second. Then, just before the last segment, it goes to dual cube to reach the final straight fly with gravity portals placed to the song tempo which is then followed up with the end art, "Cadrega City", "GG", and credits to some players being shown as the level ends. Records Trivia * This level shows a chair near the end of this level, hence the name Cadrega. * In real life, the word Cadrega means the element of a shape that resembles a chair made out of wood or similar materials. * This level shows a Tardis in the middle of the level, reminiscent of the song used for this level, Time Machine. ** During this part, text can be seen for a single moment saying "Just writing it for Stardust, the tardis has nothing to do with the level ;FinitoMale;" as a joke. Walkthrough Category:User Created levels Category:Level Remakes Category:Extreme Demons Category:2.1 Levels Category:2017 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Top 100 Category:Featured Levels Category:User Created Levels Category:V2s Category:Top 50 Category:Epic levels